


Something Like a Promise

by slightlytookish



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A canon-era AU in which both Arthur and Merlin are servants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like a Promise

Merlin had never realised just how many pieces of armour a knight needed to wear until he found himself standing in the armoury, looking around at the gleaming weapons and chainmail with a growing sense of despair.

"You're acting like you've never seen a vambrace before," Arthur said in the same derisive tone of voice he'd used all day whilst showing Merlin around the castle. And it had been a very long day, and Merlin was feeling tired and homesick and wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirking expression from Arthur's face.

"That's because I haven't," he snapped, snatching it from Arthur's hand. "We didn't exactly have knights in Ealdor, you know." He slapped the vambrace on Arthur's arm and the prat gave such a startled yelp that Merlin was cheered, just a bit, though he was careful to make his touch lighter as he fumbled with the buckles. Arthur may be annoying and there may be some sort of strange tension between them that Merlin couldn't quite identify but could feel growing stronger as the day went on, but he didn't want to hurt him.

Arthur watched him critically as he struggled with the buckles before sighing irritably and yanking his arm away. "You're doing it all wrong," he said, but his voice was softer now and his hands were callused but gentle as they fitted the vambrace on Merlin's arm and nimbly tightened the buckles.

"There," he said, letting go. "_That's_ how you put on a vambrace."

Merlin looked at his arm and then at the table crowded with various pieces of armour, some of which he couldn't even identify, and felt his heart sink.

"One down and a hundred more to go?" he said, smiling weakly.

For the first time all day Arthur smiled back. "Maybe tomorrow," he said, reaching for Merlin's arm once more and unfastening the buckles. "It's getting late and I still have to show you the stables."

Merlin sighed in undisguised relief, making Arthur laugh a little as he set the armour aside.

"You'd better get used to it," he said, clapping Merlin's shoulder encouragingly. "There's a tournament coming up and you'll be expected to help with the rest of us."

Merlin pulled a face. Arthur grinned.

"Cheer up," he said, and Merlin blinked in surprise because Arthur sounded almost fond. "It's not so bad."

He was still smiling and his hand was still resting on Merlin's shoulder and he was standing very close, so close that Merlin could feel his warmth pressed all along his side. Merlin felt his face growing hot and for one brief, mad moment he was tempted to do something incredibly stupid like push Arthur against the table and kiss him. He actually leaned in, and Arthur did too, but the door to the armoury suddenly swung open and a group of knights came in, talking and laughing loudly.

The knights paid them no mind but Merlin ducked his head, trying to hide the furious blush that was spreading across his face. Beside him Arthur went very still, his fingers tightening for a moment on Merlin's shoulder before he stepped away. Merlin had to force himself not to follow.

"Come on," Arthur said gruffly, and he may be bossy and irritating but when Merlin looked up he could see that Arthur was blushing, too, just a bit.

He caught Merlin looking and grinned. "Come on," he said again, more gently this time, and he caught Merlin's hand, briefly twining their fingers together with something like a promise in his eyes, before roughly grabbing his elbow and tugging him to the door.

Merlin smiled back and fell into step beside him. Arthur was right, he decided. Life in Camelot might not be so bad after all.


End file.
